


Unlikely Pets

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: The Legend of Bat Reid! [6]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bats, Cats, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: First Priwen had a rat, now they have one bothersome vampire bat, but no one foresaw the introduction of a cat to the petting zoo that was becoming their barracks. Jonathan finds it mildly amusing. Geoffrey does not.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Series: The Legend of Bat Reid! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736608
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

The window was left open, allowing a cool breeze to ghost into his office and rustle the papers on his desk. Work was slow, and near impossible with his current ward climbing all over him. The prickle of claws digging into uncomfortable places was a sensation he associated with Reid and only Reid, until now. The tiny black bundle of fur and fury stepped clumsily across his lap and pounced on the hand that had been trying to keep it from falling onto the floor below. Geoffrey winced inwardly when tiny teeth met his fingers while it nipped and tussled. He scooped the little devil up with a firm hand and deposited it on his desk with a weary sigh.

“How did I end up stuck on babysitting duty with you?” He glared the tiny she-devil down but was met with a challenging mewl. The fragile sound was almost lost in the approaching noise of leathery wings snapping against the night air.

Geoffrey had grown more than accustomed to the sound of approaching wings through his window and relished in the companionship. He set his pen down, abandoning any shrivel of hope he had left in trying to get _anything_ done tonight at all. He leaned back to greet the doctor when a black blur of fur launched itself at the hovering creature. Geoffrey jolted in surprise when he heard a startled screech from the bat and a heavy weight drop on the floor. Reid was sprawled out rather gracelessly on his back, eyes wide in shock as he surveyed the room for his impromptu attacker.

They settled on the tiny meow that had quickly retreated under Geoffrey’s desk at the sound of the doctor’s fall. The hunter reached down to wrangle the tiny kitten back up and inspect it closely for any signs of injury.

“Well, you’ll be a promising leech hunter yet.” He preened, before turning his gaze to settle on Jonathan. “She got the drop on ya, Reid. You’re getting slow.”

Reid huffed as he sat up and dusted himself off, the pout was there, barely concealed by the well trimmed scruff of his beard. “I didn’t expect you to have a guard kitten, Geoffrey.”

“It’s not mine.” He countered. “The lads couldn’t take it with them and nobody was left to keep an eye on the lass.”

“I thought you couldn’t keep it. Wouldn’t it attack Francach?” The doctor straightened up and stalked towards the wardrobe in Geoffrey’s quarters. One of which he had started leaving spare clothes in for his nightly visits. He started the tedious task of getting dressed, already having the sense that they won’t be performing their _usual_ tonight.

“Francach made his dominance known already. They actually get along surprisingly enough.” The hunter chuckled. “Probably helps that he’s bigger than her.”

“Does she have a name?” Jonathan asked, turning around once he had a pair of trousers on and was buttoning up the front of his shirt. He raised an inquiring brow at the hunter as he stalked towards the desk.

“Morgaine.” The name rolled off the hunter’s tongue easily. “The lads had a vote on it.”

“You named it after King Arthur’s sister?” Jonathan shared a look of mixed amusement and disbelief. Geoffrey frowned.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Oh, nothing dear hunter. I tend to forget how obsessed your lot are about King Arthur. It catches me by surprise sometimes.” He waved dismissively as he settled into a chair on the other side of the hunter’s desk. Geoffrey followed him with a critical eye, noticing the tiny glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

“Sort of like getting ambushed by a kitten, Reid?”

“You try defending yourself when you’re the size of a hummingbird, Geoffrey.”

“Luckily I don’t have to worry about that.” He snorted and set the kitten back down on his desk as he settled into his seat. Morgaine stalked about, her eyes leveled warily on Jonathan as she maneuvered herself around while keeping her guard up. Her fur was halfway risen, pupils shrunk to pinpoints.

Jonathan extended a hand towards her, palm down as he let her sniff at his fingers. Geoffrey wondered if the feline could smell blood on the doctor, cause after a moment, she began licking at his knuckles. He raised an incredulous brow before the kitten decided it played nice long enough and promptly chomped on his finger.

Jonathan sighed but maintained his patience. “She certainly takes after you.” He prompted.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” It may have sounded like a challenge, maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t. The doctor didn’t appear inclined to grace his question with an answer. Geoffrey scowled at him over his desk and decided to attempt to get some work done while the kitten was out of the way and occupied with its chosen prey.

Of course, he shouldn’t have expected it to go as he planned. He got through exactly one report before a knock came at his door. It was no secret that Jonathan would visit Priwen’s headquarters. Most of the men had become accustomed to his presence among the patrols when he’d aid them with their duties and tasks, a few of the men relied on him for medical treatment and those that had a problem with it, usually kept quiet about it.

McKinley was the presence that beckoned him to come downstairs. Apparently there was a problem and O’Connor had his hands full. To his growing irritation, the problem that reared its head came in the form of the Wet Boot Boys and the fact they not only _sabotaged_ one of their trucks, but they broke into an outpost and stole supplies. Much of it was ammunition, not an easy thing to replace by any means but at least none of their men ended up injured. Bonner and Babic had already gone off with a smaller group of their boys to get their supplies back. A witness had directed them to one of the gang’s smaller hideouts.

By the time the whole ordeal had been settled, Geoffrey stalked up towards his office and was briefly reminded that he wasn’t alone. It had been nearly an hour since he left, and he didn’t suppose Reid would stay the whole time. He was thoroughly surprised to find that the ekon not only had stayed and waited for him, but was currently stretched out on the hunter’s bed. A ruler with a shoelace tied to it had been turned into a makeshift toy for the tiny she-devil to scramble after. Now it lay on the edge of the bed, forgotten by the pair as Jonathan rested, seemingly asleep. The tiny bundle of fur was tucked up against his neck with her head pressed against the dark bristles of his beard. She nearly melted into it the way the ekon does the shadows that huddle into the cracks and corners of the city.

His hand was paused in mid stroke down the kitten’s back, limp and relaxed in place. Both bore expressions of equal contentment, and the hunter noted as he stepped quietly closer, that there was a steady rumble from the kitten, and a slower deeper one that filtered from the ekon’s chest.

It wasn’t a thought that had ever crossed Geoffrey’s mind, that ekons were capable of such sounds. The closest thing he’s heard was the contented growls of a sewer beast feasting on its prey. Yet here he was with two of the softest predators in London curled together on his bed. Asleep no less.

He scrubbed his palm over his face and stifled the groan that threatened to rise. On the upside, he supposed he could finally get some of that damn paperwork done in peace. On the other hand, he will eventually have to boot both of them out of his bed before sunrise.


	2. Fanart by Tyrantwache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by Tyrantwache 
> 
> Thank you so much for another adorable piece!! 
> 
> Go check them out and give them love!!!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tyrantwache/art/Ekon-Purr-842312070


End file.
